1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for recording on a medium and a medium feeding method for a recording device.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer as an example of a recording device will be described as an example. Among ink jet printers, there is known an ink jet printer which includes a platen for supporting a recording medium and a carriage on which a recording head and a cutting mechanism are mounted, and which cuts the recording medium by the carriage moving. A groove is formed at a position where a cutter of the cutting mechanism goes down in this platen (see JP-A-2010-017870).
There is a case where the leading end portion of the cut medium enters the groove after the medium is cut at the position of the groove, in the recording device. In a case where the medium is fed to a downstream side in this state, the leading end portion of the medium enters the groove, and thus jamming of the medium is caused.